Simon
is a Holy Knight, and a member of the Dawn Roar. Appearance Simon is a youthful individual who is sometimes mistaken for a girl because of his relatively small stature and straight long hair. Armor Simon wears a set of full body armor which looks more like a samurai's than a knight's. Personality Simon is a calm man, and very patient if necessary, as shown as when he waited for his "prey" to attack. Simon is probably competitive, as he dislikes the idea of someone else killing his intended "prey". History Not much is known of Simon's history but at some point of time, he joined the newly-formed Dawn Roar after the Seven Deadly Sins split up 10 years ago. Plot Armor Giant arc Simon and the Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted the Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar traveled to the location, they brought along a group of knights which were beaten and killed by the Armor Giant. The Dawn Roar then identified the Armor Giant as the Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Simon asks Hugo if he knows Gowther and Hugo told him that he has seen him on the wanted posters before. Threader then orders the group to make a stand-off against Gowther and attack when he makes a move. Threader and the rest wait for half an hour until Pelio comes to them (which annoyed Simon) and attacks Gowther, thinking that he is a dangerous criminal. Gowther is about to smash Pelio until Armando comes in and saves his life by getting smashed instead. Threader and the rest know that now was the time to attack and jumped Gowther. As the battle begins, King petrifies Hugo with his Chastiefol. Simon then saves Hugo by cutting his arm off to stop the petrification, at his teammate's request. Simon then heads toward Meliodas to stop him from saving Gowther. When the air clears up, Simon is surprised that Meliodas is the captain of the Deadly Sins, due to his height and apearance. Simon is later upset that Threader accepted Gowther's offer to take the head of the Armor Giant. He had wanted to take his head but, Threader told him to stand down. Kingdom Infiltration arc Entering the entrance to the king's bedchambers, Simon and the other Dawn Roar members witness Threader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian stops him. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Threader and the rest of the Dawn Roar comply. Despite all this Threader refuses to leave Bartra, even with the rest of the Dawn Roar pulling him away. When the Seven Deadly Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appear out of nowhere via Merlin's teleportation, Simon and his teammates become alarmed and ready their weapons. After Gowther emotionlessly laughs at Threader when the latter told him to Simon told Gowther to read the mood. After Bartra was freed, Simon and Hugo obeyed the king's orders to treat Threader's wounds and witnessed Dreyfus' confession of murdering Zaratras 10 years ago. Later, Simon supervised Dreyfus' arrest and express shock when he saw King Bartra cough up blood. Suddenly the castle was destroyed by Hendriksen, nearly killing everyone inside but Simon was saved by King's Bear Form of Chastiefol. Simon later appeared in front of Merlin's old castle as he was ready to face Hendriksen with the Deadly Sins. When Hendriksen appeared with a new form and started killing some Holy Knights, Simon step in and used his Gale Sword Ring to slice around Hendriksen. This sent Hendriksen flying towards several other Holy Knights as they combined their powers to try to defeat him, but this ultimately proved to be no use. Abilities/Equipment As a member of the Dawn Roar, Simon is shown to be a powerful and skilled Holy Knight, being able to harm the Armor Giant in swift and deadly attacks. He wields an unusually long katana. Abilities * : Simon performs an upward slash with his sword, creating a circle of wind around him that cuts at his opponent. Relationships Dawn Roar Simon works well with his teammates. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights